


Dance with the devils

by Genjislefttit



Category: bts
Genre: Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjislefttit/pseuds/Genjislefttit
Summary: You can no longer bear your relationship with Jimin and what he has done to you. You try to end it once and for all. Till you find out the truth about the world of monsters hidden in plain sight.





	1. Chapter 1

The music loud, full of bass that made your skin tingle, your lungs feel like mush and over the roar of music over the constant chatter. Tonight was halloween, a night for partying, getting drunk, or even exposing your boyfriend of being a cheat! Y/N originally didn't plan to go to any clubs for halloween. She just wanted to stay at home after a hard day of dance practice. 

 

 

You see Y/N is an idol, a very popular idol. Y/N is apart of Bighit entertainment, a small company yet well known through out Asia for their main group Code-6. Y/N wasn't quite as popular, but would still get millions of views on Youtube and is a successful soloist. However, would get a lot of hate,(more than usual idols), for dating Jimin who is also a member of Code-6. Most of the hate was from jealous fangirl that wanted to date her 'oppa'. Little did they know how Jimin really treated Y/N.

 

Jimin was a cheat and would often sleep around with other idols that are more popular than Y/N. He would treat her like dirt since she is less popular than him, they are only together because they became a big ship in the kpop community after they collaborated. At first he treated Y/N like anyone would treat their girlfriend. But his true colours started to show, Y/N had fallen for him, but no more! She was sick of it. She wanted to finally escape from him.

 

The chance finally came, a close friend of Y/N saw him and another girl making out at some club, so Y/N decided to go. The party was fancy dress so you had no choice but to dress up too. But this way no one would know it is you. Y/N didn't want any guys approaching her like usual, she was to busy to want to be covered in guys. You pick a simple yet sexy cat outfit, so she matches the requirements for the party, yet is sexy as to make Jimin regret his mistake of ever cheating on Y/N.

 

Y/N spots Jimin and the other girl making out again towards the back of the club. The room is big yet full of so many people thats its almost suffocating. You push through the crowd ignoring all the guys that try to talk to you. 

 

Y/N had only one objective. To finally expose her boyfriend, and to permanently end their relationship.

 

Just before Y/N could get there, the girl that was making out with Jimin gets up and leaves. Looking confused Jimin stands and follows her. You do too while getting out her phone to take pictures as evidence for his cheating. You turn around the corner that leads to the VIP hallway which goes to the rooms for the staff. There he is outside a single room, which seems to be locked. Trying to force the door open, he eventually gives up and walks away. "What the fuck?!" You whisper under your breath, as you space out. Not noticing he had just walked past you. Y/N lets out a sigh as she remembers shes wearing a costume so he didn't notice her. Or at least she hoped so.

 

~ Jimin's point of view ~

Why do i have to do this again, Jimin thought. I hate to have to lie to Y/N, she doesn't deserve to be lied to like this. I love her! Yet i use her for my work. If i could take back what i have done i would. Y/N deserves better. Jimin contemplates his decision. 'Focus' Jimin purrs to himself. The girl Jimin is making out with is only bait...To lore in the inhuman. 

 

The girl suddenly gets up,'Its time' Jimin says. Jimin follows the girl as she mindlessly wonders away from the main part of the club. She walks through a mysterious door that Jimin didnt notice on his way in. The girl walks in without stopping, the door opens for her. Only her and slams shut as soon as shes fully through it. Jimin picks up his pace, almost running to the mysterious door. Locked. Jimin tries to force it open without drawing attention to himself.

 

As Jimin turns to leave he notices someone watching him. A women wearing a cat costume. Sexy. Jimin froze for a second while looking into her eyes. Its her, Y/N. Jimin notices this and walks straight past her not wanting to start a conversation, regretting not wearing a costume with a mask. Y/N had seen everything, Jimin wondered if she has realised what he was doing or not. He doesnt want her to find out just yet what he really is, and what his real job is. 

 

You see Jimin's job was to hunt the abnormal, the inhuman, monsters that pray on innocent humans. Vampires. Jimin is a vampire hunter , not to mention one of the best in his line of work. Which is why he 'cheats' on Y/N, to use the girls as bait to lore in the vampires, to kill them. He had tracked down what he things is a vampire hideout. A nightclub, it would be an easy way to get their victims. But why did Y/N have to be here, Jimin thought. She is in danger here, what if she were to get taken by the vampires. ' i cant let that happen' Jimin returned to his seat and watched closely at Y/N, to make sure she is safe and doesn't get targeted.

 

~ Y/N's point of view ~ 

Y/N walks back towards the main part of the club, towards the bar. Looking for something to drink, to wash away her guilt and her desires. 'Can i help you?' A strange man questions, he is a man of medium build and massive shoulders, but with the most beautiful face you have ever seen. You stand there struck in place, in awe. 'Excuse me madam'. You jump back into reality, saying the first thing that comes into your head. 'Any good alcohol?' You quickly ask pretending to not be distracted by his gorgeous face. 'For the sexiest women at the club i will award you with the finest wine in the building.... if that is what you're into drinking?'. You nod, standing in silence, at this point you will do anything for a good drink. The man finally introduces himself.'The names Seokjin by the way but just call me Jin, everyone else does. If you don't mind please follow me, we don't keep the good expensive wine at the bar, we keep them in a separate room'. You follow him as he leads you into the direction you just came from, and to the door that other girl went into. The one Jimin was trying to open. A chill goes down your spine, you get a bad feeling and stop for a second. 'Are you alright? Don't feel well?' Jin ask with some concern. 'Nothing a drink can't fix'. Jin kindly opens the door for you. You step inside, the door immediately closes after you. You jump. Holding you heart you notice there are wine bottles to be seen. All there's only...a man leaning over you with eyes of hunger and lust, and the most dangerous aura imaginable.

 

To be continued.....


	2. The devils sin

A/N: please tell me what you think, im not sure if this will be a successful fanfic. so please tell me if you would like this to become a smut or not, i dont mind writing whatever. I am planning for it to be smut though.

 

~ Jungkook's point of view ~

'Where is she?!' Jungkook rages at Jin.

'Im not sure sir, would you like me to fetch her?' Jin replies trying not to enrage him further.

Jin knew of Jungkook's power as he had experienced it first hand. Jungkook and Jin weren't always master and servant but where brothers. Till one day they fought. Jungkook had ended the fight quickly ripping off his left arm within the first few seconds. You see both Jungkook and Jin are vampires, a normal vampire like Jin wouldn't be able to do such a thing unless the enemy was weakened. But Jungkook was the heir of the house,( is now the head) he was a pure blood unlike the others within the Bts household. The house was small yet successful.(House as in a family/ group of people). 

They made their money by capturing young women, farming them for their blood, selling it off to rich demons and monsters. Jin didn't like the rules of the house and their ways of business, so he fought against it. At the time Bang PD min was the head. The heir can only be a child of the head, which Jungkook was. For Jin to stop the way of their house he must become head himself that way he could do whatever he wants with the Bts household. To become head he had to fight the heir however failed in the process. Jungkook spared his life to Jin's annoyance, forcing Jin to serve under him. But this makes no difference the house members have to obey him anyway. After this Bang PD Min passed away at the age of 5000 which even for a vampire is long.

 

 

~Y/N's point of view~

'Wh--who are you?... What is this?' Y/N questions.

'No who are you or should i say, what are you?' 

The man was tall, dark, handsome. If she didn't feel scared or threatened she would use this guy for revenge on my EX-boyfriend.

Suddenly he steps closer, so close our faces were almost touching. She could feel his breath. Cold. Stone cold. She gazed into his eyes waiting to see what he does next, there a deep chocolate brown . Wait a second did they just flash red? Y/N blinks twice thinking she imaged it. But the fact the guy looks away says otherwise. At first he seemed scary but now he is... shy? You stand there confused as fuck not knowing whats happening, he steps away against before apologising.

'Im sorry im not sure what to do, you are human yet are not.'

He reaches his hand onto your head. Before you knew it you felt yourself burning up feeling a weird sensation in your midsection. 

The man leans in next to your ear and whispers 'sleep tight'. Consciousness leaves you as you fall into a deep slumber.

 

~Jimin's point of view~

Jimins has been getting a bad feeling ever he saw Y/N.Has something happened to her, he thought. Jimin had real feelings for Y/N but has only hurt her. If he wasnt from a family of monster hunters he would love to live his life giving his all to Y/N and no one else. But his work gets in the way. Jimin has not seen Y/N in a while and hasn't noticed her leave. Jimin gets out his phone, calling her, to get no answer. He decides to leave a text confessing that he knew it was her and saying that he wanted to talk. Jimin could not take it any longer, he has made up his mind to tell her the truth, hoping she would forgive him and take him back.

 

~Jin's point of view~

Jin was listening from behind the door. Vampires have the ability to hear from a great distance. However, even though he acts loyal to Jungkook he is far from it.

There is a legend that once upon a time a man , a vampire seeking the ultimate power had fused his blood with a powerful demon. Giving him unlimited power but he could not control it. It made him go crazy and even more power hungry but he wasn't invincible. The heads of the most powerful houses came together to stop this great evil. Saving the human and monster world. Those that defeated him became the monster council, a mix of multiple races. Bang PD min was one of them. However Jungkook had refused their offer to join them.

Jin had the idea to try this himself believing that he has the mental strength to control the demon side to one day get rid of the monster council and shape it the way he wants.

 

To be continued....


	3. Unexpected reality

A/N: Anything in italic is thoughts so watch out for it as its hard to see, also make sure to comment on your thoughts and whether you would like this to become a smut or not. Im also sorry about making Y/N female i just could put 'it' or 'Y/N' everytime.

 

~Jungkook's pov~

I wonder if she is up yet Jungkook thought to himself while stepping out of the bath. Letting the drops of water race down the curves of his toned biceps, gliding other the ink embellished into his right arm. A dragon, the symbol of his household and used to show his status as head. He grabs the closest towel, wrapping it around his slender yet masculine waist. Leaving the lines of his sculpted v- shape body exposed. He begins to stride towards the door leading to his bedroom, where Y/N is resting.

Jungkook has never experienced this kind of thing, normally the girl would be put to sleep then shipped to the families blood farm before getting her blood taken and sold to the highest bidder. But this one is different, what is different? Jungkook knew there was only one way to find out if she wasn't fully human. A human can not mix their blood with a demon, so if he were to make Y/N drink blood and she survived. It would show she wasn't fully human or it would make her the first human to successfully turn to a demon. With is impossible as humans can not withstand the transformation. Jungkook knows this well due to his families past with illegal human experimentation. There are more human than demons in the world, to change this the monster council put the Bts household's head in charge of the human experimentation. However this was to Jungkook's displeasure as he seemed to pity the weak, therefore he put this to an end. 

Though he would be fine with the transformation killing Y/N, that way he wouldn't have to deal with this mess. But what would he do if it did succeed?

 

~Y/N's pov~

Finally, Y/N begans to wake both shocked and confused as she takes in the surroundings. The room is unfamiliar, yet normal? A boys room?the walls were full of shelfs containing video games and figures, with a few posters lining the walls. Which just made Y/N more confused about the party and the situation as a whole. She assumed she had got too drunk at the party and came home with some nerd. What would happen if the media knows about this,my career would be over. I would be known as a slut that just gets with anyone, Y/N begins to stress. She then reaches for her phone which she notices on a wooden side table located next to her. Quickly checking her messages, she knew that if something like this would happen the manager would know and would have text her straight away. Yet no text. This calmed Y/N a little but still worried her greatly.

Before she could realise a door off to the side swings open, slamming against the wall causing her to jump.

Instantly blushing as a half naked man emerges drenched in water, with a mess of wet hair. She then remembers everything from last night, Jimin, the bar guy and this mysterious man that was suddenly infront of her.

'Oh you're awake?' The guy speaks with a high pitch voice in question.

Y/N just sits there trying to grasp onto reality.

The guy starts to reach towards her before he goes for the side table instead, opening a draw to reveal his own phone, before checking it in silence for a few minutes.

All Y/N could do was sit there waiting for him to react to her in some way.

 

A/N: Im sorry that this is so short and that nothing happened, i had writers block and am very busy. I will try to write more from now on.


End file.
